My One True Angel
by angelgirl31
Summary: What would happen if Erik went back to Christine dressing room one last time? EC, a little Raoul bashing. This is my first phic so please no flames but constructive critisism welcome. Rating T just incase.
1. Default Chapter

**My One True Angel**

What would happen if Erik went back to Christine dressing room one last time? EC, with a little Raoul bashing. This is my first phic so please no flames but constructive critisism is more than welcome.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing sadly; all the characters belong to Leroux, Kay, and Webber.

**Chapter 1**

As Erik watched Christine leave he died inside. He felt a wave of love, unconditional love for her. After everything that has happened and everything they both have done he still loved her more than ever.

His eyes devoured every inch of her till she was out of sight. He, then, picked up a discarded candlestick and started breaking each mirror one by one, shattering his reflection each time. Finally he came across the last one and shattered it to pieces. Instead of going inside he covered it up, so the mob wouldn't find it and made his way up to Christine's room one last time.

Since the mob was coming from the lake he took a different way to Christine's dressing room, moving as swiftly and stealthily as he could.

Once he was in earshot of her dressing room his heart started beating out of control because he realized that Christine and Raoul were still there. As Erik got closer he could start making out words they were saying, although he didn't want to hear them talking because he knew they would be talking about how to get as far away from him as possible.

As Erik was walking down the passage way the same image of Christine last look at him broke his heart all the more. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her but he knew she wouldn't be happy with him if she didn't love him and that was even more painful than the thought of her with another man so he let her go.

Erik didn't want to keep going but he wanted to turn back and disappear forever but his feet kept propelling him forward faster and faster until after what seemed like an eternity he made it to the mirror.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sorry this chapter is really short the others will be longer I promise. Hope you enjoyed it. I just wanted the first chapter to end here. Please R&R but pretty please no flames.

Thanks

Phantomrocks7031


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone I am back!

Hope you all liked my story so far. I realized that the first chapter was painfully short but the ones after it should be longer. The next few chapters will be mostly conversations. All of their thoughts will be _italicized. _

By the way my story is mostly based on the movie but will have some book info. I just got my "Phantom" book so once I get more back round info I will start adding more characters but until then enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing sadly.

**Chapter 2**

Erik watched eagerly as Christine and Raoul were whispering to each other. The police and fire marshal had gotten everything under control and had stopped the flames before they destroyed the entire house, but luckily the flames did not reach Christine's dressing room.

Christine was crying even harder now still trying to grasp everything that just happened. She was whispering something neither Raoul nor Erik could understand. Erik watched, with a growing feeling of jealousy, as Raoul sat next to Christine rocking her gently and trying to calm her down. She again whispered something softly but this time Raoul heard her. He got up very harshly causing Christine to fall to the floor with a loud thud. It took all of Erik's will power not to run through the mirror and go to her aid.

_She left you. She left you for the boy. She doesn't love you. She wants to get away from here from you. _The whispers in the back of Erik's mind were now surfacing and started to cloud his judgment. The thoughts stayed no matter how hard he tried to push them out they stayed.

He was now lost in his thoughts but was jolted back to earth by Christine screaming his name. He heard so much pain in her scream, something he never wanted to her from her, ever, but she kept screaming his name facing the mirror.

"Erik… Erik… He is still down there Raoul. The mob could kill him if they find him, he could die! I left him; I can't believe I left my angel to burn in Hell. How could I?" Christine was now directly in front of the mirror screaming.

Raoul, who was now seething at her, pulled her away harshly from the mirror. He could hardly believe her words started screaming without even realizing it. "Christine! How can you still think of him as an angel? As **your **angel? He is no angel! After all that he has done you still care about him? He almost killed me and forced you to marry him. Would you have gone willingly? Obviously not because you are here with me." Raoul now finished his chest heaving up and down. He was starting to get an idea of how Erik felt and reacted as he did. That still did not matter to Raoul he was still a monster.

There was a moment's pause when not a sound could be heard except Christine's sharp intake of breath and Raoul's heaving breaths.

"You love him don't you? You have loved him all along and you still do! Christine, do you not remember what he has done or do you choose to not accept it? He has killed people. Christine he has killed who knows how many people and you still love him. How can you love a monster who kidnaps you and threatens my life? He doesn't deserve your love, he only deserves to die!" Raoul was again breathing hard and his face had turned blood read.

Christine's sobs had immediately stopped at Raouls harsh words. She took her face out of her hands and stared at Raoul daring to believe what he had just said.

Erik still stood behind the mirror watching intently at what was unraveling before him. Without even realizing it a last little thread of hope jumped back into his heart. He desperately tried to make it go away but it remained.

"How dare you! How dare you say that about him! You know nothing about him!" Christine started to stand as she said this. She was as surprised by her words as Raoul was but continued anyway. "You do not know him as I do. You have only seen his anger and darkness but there is more, so much more... One side of his face my not be as perfect as the other but he is beautiful. He has the most beautiful soul I have ever known." Then she turned towards the mirror and said a single tear slowly coming down her check, "His soul. I crushed his spirit and ripped out his heart. He deserves so much, so much more…" The last pat drowned out by her sobbing.

"He deserves to die Christine!"

No! No Raoul, no one deserves to die, especially not him." She ran to the mirror and started searching for the switch to unlock it all the while mumbling "He needs me, I must go to him, and he needs me."

No, Christine, stop that. I need you. I love you and you love me, I know you do don't even dare deny it!"

"Yes Raoul I do love you but as my friend. You are my best friend and I don't want to loose you but I believe Erik is my soul mate. We were meant for each other. Raoul you do not understand. You are the Vicomte de Chagny; you can have any woman who is willing to open her heart to you and you to her. If not me then you will find someone else. I am all he has. No one has ever loved him except me and he deserves to be loved. He is the only one who could make my spirit soar. You must understand!"

"What I understand are you long for him because he still has a power over you. He has poisoned your mind Christine!" and with that he pulled harshly away from the mirror and onto the floor.

He then threw her against the wall, grabbed her hair, and sneered through his teeth, "You are my fiancé you belong to ME and no one else!" Raoul was then met by a noose around his neck and blazing golden eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all I am back again with chapter 3 as promised. There is a little more conversation but it is, hopefully more interesting. Hope you enjoy. And towards the end it gets a little gushy sorry but it is necessary for the plot, and I used an idea from the book. So please do not sue me, just look at my disclaimer.

Before I started I wanted to thank ElementalMageofFire for correcting some of my errors, and thanks to my readers for reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I own nothing, not that brilliant.

**Chapter 3**

"Erik!" Christine screamed over and over, "Erik, I am so sorry! Forgive me, forgive me! Erik!"

Raoul turned around and was met with a very angry and his trusty Punjab lasso being thrown around his neck. As Erik pulled harder and harder his rage grew until he was almost consumed by it. He was waiting for the sweet sound of Raouls neck to break, but it never came. Christine screamed for Erik to stop but he was too consumed by his rage to hear her. He suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder and was jolted back to reality. He looked down to see Christine silently pleading with him to spare Raoul's life, and Erik, knowing he could deny her nothing slowly loosened his grip on the Punjab and let Raoul drop from his grasp.

"He is not worth it Erik. Please do not kill again, I couldn't bear it. The police are already after you and I do not want us to run from them forever Erik," Christine was staring at him hoping he had heard what she implied.

"You still love him don't?"

"Yes, but only as a friend. Nothing more, no nothing more…" Christine drowned out the last part a little trying to hold back a sob, then continued "Didn't you hear what I said? You can not kill again if **we **are going to be running from the police. They will try almost anything to find you."

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"Erik I love you! It took me so long but I have finally realized it. I am sorry for the pain I might have caused you."

Erik turned away, not being able to look at her again as many emotions passed across his face. He could not understand what she was saying. **She **could not understand what she was saying. No, she didn't mean it; she was only trying to save her precious Vicomte. How Erik loathed him.

"Erik, look at me. I was going to go back for you. It broke my heart to think that I left you to die! You can't die; I can not live without you! I just can't! No, Erik I won't!"

Erik turned around to face her again surprised at her words but even more surprised at her tone. She must have meant it. She must have. His heart was over flowing with love but there was a little voice in the back of his head whispering painful things, but try as he might he could not drown them out. _She left you. She will leave you again once she realizes what she is saying. She will crush what is left of your heart and rip out your soul. She will not stay!_

"Erik? What is wrong?" Christine was getting worried because his face remained unresponsive and his eyes glazed over. "Don't you want me to be with you?"

"Yes, more than anything Christine but I do not believe you understand what you are saying. You ca not love me. You ca not love a monster."

"I understand. Erik I love you. I am not a child, understand more than you know. I also understand that I want to be with you! Please do not shut me out." Christine's vision was blurred by her unshed tears and did not see how Erik was responding to all this. She was confused about his reaction. _Isn't this what he wanted? I really do love him, why doesn't he see that? Not an hour ago he was willing to do anything for me and now he is denying what I am saying. He thinks my mind is not my own._

"Stop it! Stop it Christine!" Erik, who was facing the mirror, turned sharply hissing through his teeth. He had felt many emotions in these past few minutes, the most he had ever felt at once. Love, jealousy, pain, hatred, and confusion, all because of Christine. How could she do that to him? How did she have that effect on him? These were all human emotions, things he never felt. He hated it; it made him _feel_ human, just like the unconscious Vicomte.

"Christine, you would not be happy with me." Erik managed to get out before tears started to silently run down his face and burst out crying again. Erik, yes the mighty Phantom of the Opera was reduced to tears, not once but twice in one night. What was she doing to him? "I let you go once Christine. I could not do it again." He said between sobs.

"But you won't have to my love. There will never be a reason."

"When you kissed I was whole. I knew I could be loved, I knew I was loved. If realized that I no longer wished for death, and that scarred me, but if I was to die down there I would have died happy. You kissed me, a monster; you touched my face without revulsion. I would have died happy because I kissed you and you didn't die, you didn't die… Erik died off because he could not continue as sobs started welling up in his throat.

"No, you are not a monster you are-" she was cut off by a sharp rebuttal.

"Must I remind you what I have done? You only know half the story Christine! I have murdered countless people, kidnapped and threatened the only person I EVER cared about and who cared about me. For coumtless years I lived off of others people's fear, drinking it in as my life depended on it! No, I am a monster. Goodbye Christine," and with that he made his way through the mirror and closed it securely, knowing Christine could not open it and started to walk away.

Hope you enjoyed my story. Sorry but I could not kill Raoul, I need a conflict, although I do not plan on killing him off. I have a few more chapters done but any input would be greatly appreciated. Please R&R, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, sorry it took me so long to update, it is just really close to finals and the teachers are piling homework on me. At least it is the weekend. Now, since I really don't like Raoul, this chapter isn't the greatest but it is necessary for the plot. I just found out how to change my format as well so this should be a little more clear. Tell me if you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Christine still stood facing the mirror trying to absorb what had just happened. After a few seconds she ran to the mirror and started pounding on the glass calling for Erik to come back. She started crying again still pounding on the glass calling his name between sobs but not really progressing.

After a few minutes she gave up and fell to the floor in front of the mirror still murmuring his name, more to herself now. Her small form was shaking uncontrollably in a heap.

That is how Raoul found her when he awoke. After he remembered what happen he quickly ran to Christine's aid. He knew she saved him but didn't realize that her tears were not for him.

"It's alright Christine I am here. I am safe." Raoul rapidly said trying his hardest to comfort her, rocking her back and forth.

When Christine finally looked up at him she gave him a look of disbelief at his words. _He thinks I cry for him?_

When Christine looked up Raoul saw sadness and surprise. _What has that monster done to her, my poor Christine, poor Christine. He never hurt her again! _Raoul took that moment to steal a chaste kiss from her.

* * *

Erik still stood in front of the mirror as he cursed himself over and over for causing Christine so much pain. He could not pull himself away so he just stood there watching Christine. His heart, which was now shattered seeing her like this, had mended at her words of love and devotion to him but he knew he could not let her live the rest of her life as a fugitive with him, going from place to place. She deserved so much more than that.

As he watched her call to him he started to open the mirror but caught himself before he did. It took all of his strength and will power not to run and comfort her. He knew she was crying for him but he convinced himself that she would mend in time. Erik on the other hand would not have that same luxury. A part of him died when he went back to the mirror because he new he would not live long without her beside him.

She was now completely crying whispering his name although he could still hear her. When he saw her hands he noticed that she hurt them banging on the mirror. Erik couldn't stand there anymore because was causing her unknown pain and it was silently killing him. So he left Christine to be her fiancé.

* * *

"Raoul, what are you doing?" Christine cried struggling to get out of his strong grasp.

"It is alright, I am safe, _we_ are safe from that monster."

"MONSTER! He is no monster!" Christine yelled, not knowing where that sudden out burst came from but continued anyway. "Is he a monster, to you, because of his face!"

"Christine? Do you honestly not remember what he has done? To you, to me? He almost killed me down there and he has killed countless others. He is a monster Christine, nothing more." Raoul's face now bright red as he whispered the last part slowly.

Christine, hardly believing what she had just heard, found some unknown courage and stood up to face Raoul now fuming and started walking menacingly towards him whispered over and over "He is _not _a monster."

"Christine? What are you doing?" He was backing up only to find she backed him up into the door. Raoul's eyes fly madly around the room trying not to look into her eyes because right then her feared her.

"I realize where my heart truly lies Raoul, I am sorry. I am truly sorry but I want and need to be with Erik." Christine's words, now soft however still had a little domination left over.

"NO! You are my fiancé, you are promised to me! He still has you under his control Christine! You do not know what you are saying, just listen to yourself. NO, You are mine Christine Daaé. Do you hear me?" Raoul inched closer to her shaking from the sudden rage he felt towards her. His rage was clouding his judgment and without realizing it he grabbed a hold of Christine's arm painfully hard.

Raoul didn't know what to do but then it hit him._ She is mine and I can claim what is mine, can't I? _Before Christine knew it Raoul had her against the wall and was frantically kissing her. First he pressed his lips hard against hers and made his way to her neck.

Christine so confused and in pain did the only thing she could think of. "Erik! Erik, please help me. Raoul what are you doing? Erik help me" Those were her last words as Raoul hit her, hard. Then the darkness came and she welcomed it with open arms falling limp as Raoul dragged her to the bed.

* * *

Again sorry it took so long to update but we only have to weeks of school so there should be more updates soon.Remember to R&R and please no flames but constructive criticism is always welcome. Until next time. 


	5. Sorry Again!

**I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! **LIFE JUST GOT IN THE WAY, BUT IF ANYBODY WANTS ME TO, I WILL CONTINUE MY STORY, IF SO IT IS BY _NO_ MEANS ABANDONED! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT, BELIEVE ME I HAVE A LOT OF PLANS. I WILL UPDATE WWWAAAYYY MOR OFTEN! **_THANKS_**.


	6. Chapter 5

**WOW, sorry about that long break. Well I decide that there is only going to be one or two more chapters in this story. Sorry the beginning might be a little choppy. Well here is the update!**

_

* * *

_

_Previously… Christine so confused and in pain did the only thing she could think of. "Erik! Erik, please help me. Raoul what are you doing? Erik help me" Those were her last words as Raoul hit her, hard. Then the darkness came and she welcomed it with open arms falling limp as Raoul dragged her to the bed…_

As Raoul dragged her to the bed he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He was surprised to find that starring back was a mad crazed man. He moved to the mirror so quickly that he almost dropped Christine in the process. His gaze moved from his reflection to Christine's, then back to his again.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself over and over. He looked at Christine's face one last time and realized that he was just like the Phantom, what did she call him, Erik. He was crazy in love with her and almost hurt her in the process. He understood Erik's actions now, because he was feeling the same. He was mad, hurt, and then had a sudden fear, an overwhelming fear of losing her forever.

"I never wanted to hurt her, I never wanted to lose her." He didn't realize he said this out loud until the last words echoed throughout the room. He looked at her still unconscious form instantly deciding in his mind that he had lost, she wasn't his any more. When he really thought about it she never really was his, he only had a piece of her heart but now that piece was gone he thought.

He gently put her onto the bed, then wrote her note and put it right by her head, then left. Right before he left he took one more look at his childhood friend before walking out the door never intending to return the opera house. He caught a hansom and road back to his home with a heavy heart. He whispered her name as he watch the scenery go by him.

* * *

When Christine awoke she found herself in a strange bed with a black silk curtain around her. She continued to look at her surroundings as the memories of, what had transpired between her and Raoul, came flooding back to her, then suddenly she screamed. Right as she realized where she was Erik appeared from behind the curtain with a look of concern of his face.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened? Do you need anything?" Her head started to spin as Erik continued asking things. Before Erik could ask again she had fainted straight into his arms. Erik gently put her back onto the swan bed and went to get a cool rag for her head.

He grabbed a near by chair and sat down holding her hand in his. Slowly he brought her hand to his forehead wishing for her to be alright, wishing to take away her pain, but he realized that he could do nothing but watch now.

Christine arose with a moan as she felt a terrible pain in her head. Her eyes fluttered open to look upon Erik starring at her intently. "Erik" she whispered and brought her hand the caress the right side of his face. Tears came to her eyes as she realized everything she had done to him and yet he still took care of her. She looked back into his eyes but the look of worry and love in his eyes just made her cry harder.

"Erik!" she cried again as she flung herself into his arms. He caught her but almost fell back with the force as she collided with him. Christine kept saying his name over and over again like a prayer as she clung onto him, refusing to let go. Erik instantly wrapped his arms around her tightly, too scared to let go.

When Christine's tears finally subsided Erik reluctantly let her go to sit back on the bed. He looked her over once to make sure there was no more damaged, then moved to sit right in front of her, dreading what he was going to do. As much as he was scared to hear it he had to know what happened to her when he found her.

"Christine what happened? I heard you scream, but by the time I got back up here you were unconscious on the bed. This," he produced a note from seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to her, "was right next to your head. I think Raoul might have left it."

Christine gasped as she looked upon the note in her hands. "Raoul" she whispered as she traced the letter with her hand. She looked up to Erik who had a hurt look on his face, right before he turned away, not wanting her to see him cry. "Please Christine, tell me what happened. I need to know." Erik spoke softly looking straight into her eyes and to her soul. Christine put the note next to her and took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, moving to put her hand in Erik's.

"Alright. I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

Alright! Yah, another chapter finally done. Please, Please, Please review. I think this might be my best chapter yet. I PROMISE I will update very soon!


End file.
